


Ruina

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Memories, Pre-Slash, sugerowany Destiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchester zawsze był ruiną, nawet gdy wszystko było już w porządku</p><p>Prompt 19. Ruina<br/>(Wersja Druga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruina

**Author's Note:**

> Druga wersja prompta. Trudno oprzeć się wrażeniu, że większość głównych bohaterów moich ulubionych serialii mogłaby pasować do "Ruiny"...

Dean nie pamiętał, kiedy wszystko było w porządku. Od zawsze miał problemy rodzinne, a późniejsze polowania w niczym nie pomagały. Gdy do tego wszystkiego doszedł pobyt w piekle, mógł powiedzieć jedno, z miesiąca na miesiąc stawał się coraz bardziej ruiną. Już nic go nie obchodziło, nic nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Jedynie opieka nad Samem był dla niego ważna. Jednak nawet i to do czasu.  
Wiedział, że gdyby nie jego anioł stróż, już dawno byłoby po nim. To on zaczął zmieniać jego życie, dając mu kolejne wyzwania, zaznaczając jak ważne jest ratowanie ludzi. Pokazał mu, jak ważne jest jego życie.


End file.
